The Party
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: This party was not in her plans but Ino didn't care because she didn't want to go alone. Sakura ends up by the beer table when a stranger chats her up. One thing leads to another and she's left alone in a library with this man and emotions she hasn't felt in quiet some time. KakuSaku/ Based off a pinterest prompt! Also, citrusy
1. Chapter 1

**I'm feeling inspired on this little KakuSaku daze. Please enjoy!**

There were quiet a few things that Sakura could have thought to do tonight for her own benefit. Things that she actually wanted to do. But Ino obviously didn't care. Instead, Ino was dragging her to some house party. Or was it a frat party? Sakura had no idea. All she kenw was that she did not want to go. She also felt so uncomfortable.

Ino wasn't going to let her leave in her usual style. So, she took to raiding her own closet to clothe the pink haired girl. The result being Sakura in a skirt too short for her own good and a tanktop that was far too skin tight. Her only saving grace was the knee length cardigan Ino allowed her to put of it all. But she still didn't feel right. This is not what she wore and there was a reason for that. But that doesn't matter to Ino.

"You look amazing! Sakura, you're hot. Embrace it!"

"Ino. I don't want to be here." Sakura whined.

"Yes you do. Just go grab a drink and mingle a bit. I'll be um," She looked around the crowded house. "I'll be around."

"You're leaving?!" But she was already gone and into the crowd. Sakura couldn't believe this. She was dragged here to be left alone? She shook her head as she began her search for a drink. Something to focus on.

He first saw her when she grabbed her beer. Not the first choice of most choosy woman in here tonight. Most came for the sole purpose of cimmiting acts while too drunk to remember so the jungle choice was of the first choice. Maybe then some jello shots. But this girl was different. This girl didn't look particularly commited to doing anything really. Except maybe standing there alone. Everytime someone got near her, she moved further to the side. Luckily, it was in his direction.

"Came alone?" He said low as she had close enough for her to hear him. She jumped slightly before she turned and saw him there. There was a moment of staring, he knew it. She was staring at him and she blushed slightly but she quickly turned turned on a poker face, or at least, she tried to. Kakashi smirked.

"Um. No. My friends just," She gestured towards the crowded room before them. "somewhere around here." She sighed.

"What? Can't have a good time on your own?" He rose a brow.

This girl looked like she could have fun if she wanted to. Or like someone could hae fun with her. She was gorgeous. Her skin was looked smooth and creamy. She wasn't short but she still had to look up to him. Her eyes were a bright green that contrasted perfectly with light pink hair that looked even natural. It intrigued him. She had a body with slim curves that his hands were itching to touch.

"Not my kind of party. Pretty boring for me, actually." She looked disappointed. Kakashi ignored the jap of the party sucking being that this was his house but it was obvious, she did not know that.

"Oh? And what's your kind of party?" He leaned against the wall and watched her. She finally decided to turn and face him. She whipped her hair slightly so that it now flowed behind her back. The way it moved made Kakashi wonder how it would feel within his grip. Would it be thick and full or soft and whispy?

She smirked and Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her mouth. "No party at all. This isn't my scene."

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ino yelled as she ran up to Sakura with a little less grace in her sway.

"Somehow, I doubt that." He heard the girl snort before she took hold if Ino's arms to steady her.

"What are you- oh. Hey Kakashi!" Ino waved and Kakashi nodded. "Did Sakura bore you? Apologizing in advance. I was hoping that bringing her to your party would change that." Ino giggled to herself. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed again.

Kakashi smirked. "She didn't bore me at all actually. I was rather enjoying myself."

"Oh? Really? Than by all means!" Ino hopped out of Sakura's arms and disappeared again into the crowd. Sakura stood frozen before Kakashi waved his hand in front of her and she snapped out of it.

"She's a bit of a whirlwind, isn't she?" Kakashi joked.

"This is your party?" She blurted.

"It is." He looked at her.

"So this," She pointed up. "This is your house?"

"It is."

"How old are you?" Her questions were so blurted, he was sure she would regret them when she realized what she was doing but now he wanted to see her blush again so he didn't care.

"23. I graduated last year."

"Oh."

"And yourself?"

"Me? I'm um, 21."

"Just turned?" She blushed in response. "My congratulations." He rose his cup with a smirk and she looked away. This girl was too damn cute and he wanted her in his bed.

"So… Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"That's your name? It's fitting."

"Thank you. And yours is.. Kakashi?"

"It is." She gave him a look for the overused phrase and he just shrugged. "You don't seem to like itmuch out here. Would you rather-"

"I go up to your room for a little privacy?" She rose a brow at him. There was a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He smirked. It was the usual look that had girls groveling towards his bed. She eyed it for a minute before speaking.

"I'd rather not. If you'll excuse me," She started to walk away but he followed.

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist. "seriously. I can tell you'd rather not be out here either."

"Your bed is hardly my next choice." She hissed with a glare. He could feel her arm tighten up beneath his grip. Nothing too strong for him but she had strength. So she was a fighter. She was only further digging her grave, if she only knew.

"Fair enough. Not my room but still somewhere where I think you'll be more comfortable."

"Where?" She tilted her head. And we're back to being cute.

"It's a secret." A secret? Where the fuck did that come from?

"And I'm leaving again." She pulled but his own grip tightened. "let me go." She ordered.

"I swear you'll like it and I'm not trying anything. Just trust me."

She looked into his eyes for a moment befor giing up and nodding. He smiled before he turned his foot and started leading her through the crowd. At some point, his hand moved down for her wrist to just grabbing her hand entirely and he liked it. He took her past the people and through a hallway and a staircase. She was silent the entire way and whent hey finally reached the door, he let go of her hand to push her inside before him.

He waited and watched her reaction. It was a wild guess that she would like it but it turned out he was right. Her eyes went wide and her lips slightly parted in awe. It was nothing really, just a small library room. Kind of like his office. He figured in introvert like herself would appreaciate it as much as he did. It was a solitude for book others. He assumed she was one too.

"This is yours?" She looked at him with those doe eyes.

"I mean, this is my house so," He smirked.

She pursed her lips. "Right. But you made this? Yourself?"

She was a reader. Book lovers knew that libraries like this don't come with properties anymore. You made these from scratch. The wall shelving. The dark wood and the paneling. You had to make these your own these days.

"I take it you like it?" He rose a brow. His chest started to get heavy while he watched her. Did she like it?

"It's amazing." She sounded out of breath. "I love it."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"You bought all of these books? What Kind are they? How long did this take?" Her questions went on and on but he found himself willingly answering every single one. She was excited and for some reason that made him happy. It also gave him an excuse to stay in the room with her and just stare at her while she was too busy staring at all the books. He could get in his fill. He couldseethe swell of her backside as wells as the swells in the front. HE greatly appreciated the view.

A phone rang. "Oh!" Sakura reached within her pocket to pull out her phone. In the process, she pushed aside her cardigan giving him an even better view of the creamy skin of her back thighs.

"Hello? Ino? Yea, I'm still here. You're WHAT? Ino- no you are no- Ino? Ino?"

She huffed as she moved her phone away from her face and stared at the screen. Her face was flushed and she looked angry. Frustrated. It was cute.

"Something wrong?"

"What? Oh, um, no. Nothings wrong." She shook her head.

"Doesn't seem like it. What's up?" He walked over to her, towering her body.

She sighed. "I think she went home with some guy. She figured I left already." Now this he was happy about.

"So?"

"So? We were supposed to go home together." She glared only it was cuter than it was scary.

He smirked. "You could always spend the night."

She laughed out loud. "You're so funny. Not happening."

"I don't see what the big deal is. You're an adult. I'm an adult. You need a place to stay and I'm offering mine. There's nothing wrong with this." He leaned in closer. She wasn't aware of it but she had begun to back away from him. Towards on of the shelves.

"I'm not stupid. There is only one reason any man asks a woman to stay over. Especially at a party." She took a challenging stance. Kakashi crossed him arms in a cocky manner.

"Well, thank god we weren't really at a party than, huh?" He rose a brow.

"Yes we," She paused." Yes, we are."

"Everyone started leaving ages ago, first of all. Secondly, how are you so sure of my intentions?" He leaned in closer. He could see the the rise and fall of her chest quicken. Her face was flushing again but out of something different. Was it nerves or excitement? He wanted to know. He place a hand on either side of her head on the wall behind her. She only just realized she was against it.

"Asif this isn't proof enough?" She eyed him. She was biting her lip.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" She whimpered and Kakashi had to fight a groan. Her voice was so sweet the sound of her whimpering sent blood down south. He wanted to be the reason behind those sounds. He's wanted that since he first saw her standing by the beers.

"I think you should stay the night." His voice took a sultry turn. He knew it and Sakura knew it. Her breath only quickened again.

"I really shouldn't…" She tried to look away from his eyes but only landed on his lips. Then she licked her own.

"I can't let you leave now." He stared at hers. "Not until.."

"Until what?" She looked back up at him.

"Until I've at least had a taste." HE smirked.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. She seemed taken aback. There was a moments pause before she spoke.

"You're asking me?" She looked confused.

"Is that so weird?" He chuckled and Sakura inwardly shivered at the sound. The good kind of shiver. The warm kind.

"Yes- no! I mean, I just. No one's ever just asked, I guess." She babbled.

"And I'm still waiting on an answer." He droned out.

He was so close to her. His head was against her side. He was practically whispering into her ear. Not that he minded. She was emanating her warmth and she smelled lovely. Like vanilla and lavender. It was intoxicating.

"Sakura." His voice was harder. There was need and a demand in it. She heard it. Shit, he heard it. He just didn't have the time to ponder why he needed this so much.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure why she did it. But when Sakura turned her head back to face up at him and nodded slowly, she was glad she did. She had found this man attractive from the moment she met him but she had tried the whole to hide it. It was not an easy task.

He was tall but not lanky. It was obvious in the tee shirt that he as wearing that whatever was underneath was evenly and beautiful toned. When he grabbed her wrist earlier, he was able to overpower her own strength. He held her down. IT had peaked her interest. It was the reason she let him guide her here in the first place. Then when they were finally left alone with the sounds of the party on the far distance she needed another vice. So, she took to asking him so many questions about his library and all the books. Tried her hardest not to look at him.

His smirk was gorgeous and his smile was as well. His eyes were always narrow in the way someone stares at their prey. It was captivating. There was a scar running down his left eye that she found herself wanted to touch and caress and that was when she knew she needed to stay away. But then Ino called and at some point after that he had made his way towards her. Next thing she knew, she was back against a wall and he was asking her if he could kiss her. I mean. Make a girl's knees go week, why don't ya?

But this kiss was glorious. Sakura was no prude. She's had her fair share of relationships. She was no virgin either but this kiss. GOD. IT started of slow as his hands found their way to her neck and into her hair. It had felt like a massage. Before she could stop herself, she let out a tiny moan. Only then, did his tongue graze over her lower lip and she parted them for him. He tasted every bit of her and after the initial shock, she did the same.

Her hands went to gripping that tee shirt and she met him taste for taste. The kiss grow stronger. Hungrier. The hand that was on her neck had gone down to wrap around her lower back and pull her up against his body. That was where she became aware of something hard and long pressing against her. She had gasped and her smiled in their kiss. She would have rolled her eyes if she weren't so preoccupied. He still had her dazed with this kiss. And then they broke away for air.

"Fuck." He groaned when he rested his forehead against her. Sakura laughed.

"Not what I usually hear after small make outs." She joked. His grip on her waist tightened.

"Do you always kiss like that?" He looked at her.

"Like what?" She froze.

"So fucking good."

She couldn't respond before his lips were on her again. He devoured her once again and she fell prey. Her arms snaked around his neck this time and held him even closer. Sakura could feel his hands roaming over her body until they made it to the tip of her thigh and pulled. Instantly, her legs bent and he was able to pick her up from her legs as they wrapped around his waist. She was met with that hard rock once again. She moaned again.

"Sakura, if you don't stop that I'll end up taking you in this library right now." He groaned.

"I- oh." She flushed.

"Will you stay?" He asked.

Sakura looked down at him. He looked like he wanted her. Like he needed her. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been with someone who showed this much desire for her. It was exciting. She wanted him all the same. There was no point in denying that now. She nodded again. Terrified that if she tried to speak it was just come out like a squeal. Kakashi didn't dare ask twice. In a flash, they were out of the room and walking through more hallways. It was so fast the she buried her face in his neck as she steadied herself in his arms. Bad mood.

This man smelled practically delicious. It was a musky scent of all things male and attractive. It only put her in a higher daze. It had been a long time since a man had made her feel this way. So aroused. Aroused with need for them rather than just her own release. She wanted to feel him. To touch him. To be in bed with him. Skin to skin. She only just met him, for god's sake. There was just something about him. The way he watched her. The way he spoke to softly with her. The way his hands felt to strong and protecting as they held her legs around his waist. It was obvious he wouldn't let her fall. That he wouldn't let her get hurt. Everything about his demeanor was so damn attractive it hurt.

He opened a door, finally. This was it. She was actually going to have a one night stand. This was something she didn't do but this man deserved her one and only. Within seconds of the door closing behind them, her behind was hitting something soft and his lips were closed over hers once again. A welcome connection. His hands lowered until they reached the hem of her tank top and began to pull up. He broke away from the kiss for just that second to rid her of the flimsy fabric before he was back to claim her.

She let her own hands search him. Again, he broke the kiss to remove his own shirt. But this time when he came back, he pressed his lips on other spots. Pressure spots. Sakura had begun to release little sounds of pleasure that were eating him up. Kakashi's pants had begun to feel uncomfortable to the point of pain. He needed this girl like hell. Her hands were roaming over his skin so softly like they were searching something so fragile. It was making his hairs stand on edge.

He began to work on her skirt, pulling hard so the fabric would recede. She started to help. With his own. When he finally got her skirt off, he pushed her back down on the bed. She was left in her underwear and bra. At some point her shoes had been kicked off, somewhere. This girl was gorgeous. He face was flushed and her lips were kiss swollen. Her body was even more beautiful underneath those clothes. Her curves felt so soft in his touch. She was intoxicating. He wanted more and more of her. So, he took it.

He kissed every inch of her. From her cheeks down to her toes. She was soft and delicious. HE would kiss and nip and sweep his tongue of the softest spots. Her sounds of pleasure began to grow and her body was writing underneath him. He couldn't take waiting much longer. Her practically broke apart his belt and pushed off his pants, boxers and all. She watched him. Her eyes were wide when she saw him but she bit her lip and looked back at his face. She wanted him too. He smirked as he made his way back on top of her and took her lips. There was another fierce make out before they needed air.

He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed something. She watched him break plastic and place something down below and she knew that it was finally going to happen. His hands fell to her waist and stomach as he fixed himself between her legs.

"Sakura?" Was his voice always this sexy?

"Yes?"

"What did you do to me?" She was trying to come up with an answer before she felt something big at her entrance. All thoughts left her mind as he started to enter her and fill to it's entirety. He was so big. It had been a minute since Sakura had been in bed with anyone but she couldn't recall anyone taking so much of her like Kakashi was and he was still going. He went agonizingly slow all the way to the hilt. When he finally made it, he stood still for both of them to get accustomed. He leaned forward and started to kiss her skin again. From her neck down to her chest where he stayed. He kissed and licked and nibbled as he began to move inside of her.

The faster he went, the louder she got. And she was getting loud. Kakashi wasn't the type to get hot and bothered over a girl and NEED her but he needed this one. She was so tight around him that it felt amazing. He can't remember it ever feeling this good before. He never wanted it to end. They kissed each other. They tasted each other. They moved in sync with one another. She started to scream and he could feel her insides closing in. They were almost holding him in place. Her face was so beautiful. She was reaching her climax and she couldn't hide it. Another view to enjoy.

"Just ride it, baby. Let it go." HE kissed her hard and then it happened. She came so hard around him that it forced him to follow her. Somewhere in the back ground they heard screaming and groaning, unable to recognize that it was them doing it.

This orgasm was like nothing either one had ever felt. It was so high and so affecting that Kakashi had fallen atop of her body, still inside her. There was some time for them to steady their breaths and come back down to earth. When they did, Kakashi moved to her side and stroked her side to bring her back.

"Oh my god.." She groaned.

"What?" Kakashi leaned up on his elbow.

"I am not this girl. I can't even pretend to be this girl, Kakashi."

"You lost me."

"I don't do one night stands. Granted, that was like, the best sex I've EVER had but I don't do these and I-"

"Sakura, stop."

"But," He put a finger to her lips before replacing it with his own for a chaste kiss.

"Woman. If you think that after sex like that, I'm about to let you walk off and take this as a random one night stand, you're insane." He smirked.

"What?"

"You will be in this bed every night and every morning and only you. Whether you like it or not." His voice was demanding. She giggled.

"Is that so?" She smiled.

"And don't even think about any other guys either."

"Oh? And if I do?" She rose a brow.

"Simple. I'll have to kill 'em." He shrugged and Sakura started to laugh before he rolled over her and started to kiss her slowly and softly. He knew what those kisses did to her. It took her to places where only he could be the fix. And he took her there multiple times that night. And then the next night and the night after. And then many more.

It made Sakura come back to Ino with a smile on her face when she finally fessed about her new relationship with gratitude. She would have never found both the sexiest and best man in bed as well as the most wonderful and heartful man alive, if she had never been dragged to the party by Ino. She would have never met the man who had the party. The man who became her everything.

 **Thoughts, comments, concerns? Anything you can offer about my story would be appreciated! Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
